The Legend of Hero of Light
by Sora-kun123
Summary: In the Kingdom called Nome, Balto is choosing by God to be the legend of a hero. But Balto refuses to be a hero he doesn't want to be a hero to save everyone. But he does care of his family and his friends but he's not a type of guy who can take this responsibility on his own. And Balto have no choice to do and became a Hero of Light. (Sorry for the introduction too D:)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: I'm sorry for being absent for about two years… I think but anyway I have been moving different places and I didn't get any wi-fi ever since. So I'm back to my old city Seattle, Washington.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Balto so that's it!**_

Prologue:

Once upon a time, in 368 A.C there's a big kingdom called Nome. It's a peaceful kingdom since our hero of light saved us from the evil king from the west. People celebrated for his courageous strengths to defeat the evil king. People saw him through the cities street with an anger look on his face while he is holding his nice shard, long, silver, shiny blade. Also his big unbreakable steal shield. People in the town got surprised when we saw him in the streets and heading towards the castle. When he stepped into the castle he saw the evil king who want to take over the whole kingdom they've fought for hours when the evil king was almost defeated the hero of light ran towards him and stab through his chest and blood splattered all over the ground he said before he pass out "I… will rise again… my next king of this generation will take over one day…and you'll shall pay!" after the evil king said that suddenly it went silent. Once again the legend of the hero of light saved the kingdom, the Queen and even the world. Who is this hero? We do not know… after the battle and the celebration, he disappeared never been seen again.

PROLOGUE END

_**Sorry guy's that is chapter is short its late and I'm tired and leave a comment if there's some errors in this prologue. See ya later people I work on a chapter tomorrow I promise. :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: ….You know I don't own Balto I know the rules. Also I copied The Legend of Zelda attacks that's all just to tell you that.**_

Chapter 1: Day One Training

Balto was doing chores around the house while babysitting his younger brother and sister. His parents went to the imperial city to buy more food. While Balto was sweeping the dusty dirty floor his little brother and sister were getting a fight again.

"Hey enough already!" he shouted

"Big brother Kenta snatch my doll!" pointed to Kenta

"No I didn't you big liar!" He shouted back

"Kenta, give the doll to your sister or else." Balto said with a serious look

Kenta stared at his older brother and obeyed

"Here's your stupid doll you big baby…" He mumbled while he's giving the doll back

"Kenta, Alex please behave before mom and dad come home. They're very tired for putting up with your arguments already just…just be quiet for once please?" Balto begged them calmly

"Okay." The both sighed and obeyed

"Thanks... *sighs* now please clean your rooms before they come home." Balto commanded them

"Yes sir." They obeyed and ran off

Balto sighed and look at his paw he saw a big symbol of a sun

"What is this mark? I couldn't wash it off its stuck on my fur… maybe mom and dad knows."

After he said, he went back to chores.

After a few hours the whole house is sparkle clean and his parents arrived looking exhausted they spent the whole day from running errands together.

"Oh god… what a day." Mom panted

"Yeah… tell me about" Dad responded

Balto walked in the kitchen with them "So how's the errands going?" he asked leaning against the wall

"It's going good just the prices on the foods in the street markets are unbelievable." Mom answered

"Is that good or bad?" he asked curiously

"It's good hon we bought all lot of things we got." She shows the bags to him

"Woooah!" Balto was shocked "That will last us for about six weeks!" he looks at the bags

His mom and dad chuckles "Yep! That's why we went shopping today." His dad smiled

"So anyway son, did you feed the sheep, the cows, chickens and the cows?" Dad asked

"Yep, yep, yep and yep!" Balto answered and chuckles

"That's my boy you'll becoming a real man!" He rubs Balto's head

And Balto laughs "Papa I'm only seven-teen years old don't you remember?" Balto asked

"Oh you know I'm getting old boy ha ha!" he laughed

"Oh yeeeeah! Because you getting wrinkles on your face old man." Balto laughed

"Oh shut up." Dad smiled

"Hahahaha!" Mom and Balto laughed

After they laughed mom is making dinner for the rest of the family. Balto and his dad were talking outside.

"Hey son do you want me to teach you how to use a sword?" Dad asked

"Dad I hate fighting, I can't get used to warrior screaming and seeing blood everywhere. I just hate to see it." Balto sighed

"But son do you care for everybody else be safe? Do you care of this land be safe and sound from evil?" he asked again

"Y-Yes…yeah I do care for everybody to be safe… I just don't know I'm just not brave enough." Balto frowned

"Son look at me?" he turned his sons' head towards him

"Son, you are brave and strong. You can do anything. You have courage in your heart that nobody has, you strong enough to move mountain." He comforts him

"Just believe in god and he'll protect you from harm's way. Also believe in your strengths and your heart." He touches Balto chest

Balto stayed quiet for a moment and said "You really think I can do this dad?"

"Of course son I believe in you and so do your mother and your brother and sister." Dad smiled

Balto let a little smile on his face

"Okay…Lets do this!" Balto stood up with pride

His dad nodded with a serious look they walked to the shed and dad opened a big chest. Inside in the chest, he pulled out a sword and a wooden shield. Balto looked at the weapons and he was in shocked of them.

Then we went in the training field in the field there were wooden logs were been sliced for a long time.

"Okay son the first lesson is to do the horizontal slice." Dad gave him attention

"A horizontal slice? What's that?" Balto got confused

"A horizontal slice is an attack you use horizontal. Like for an example." Dad grabbed the sword and sliced the tall log in horizontal

"Woooah I wanna try it!" Balto got excited

"Here you go son and try to be careful."He hands over the sword to him and Balto walked over to the log and gripping the sword on his paws.

"Okay focus on the sword's aim and try to focus on where to hit it-" he got interrupted and Balto swing the sword hard and sliced through the wood perfectly.

His father got surprised and in shock what his son did.

"Uhh…son that's one perfect slice I ever seen…." He paused for a moment

"Uh huh… anyway next attack is the vertical slice." He shook his head to focus on reality

"Okay the vertical slice…how you do it?"Balto asked

His dad left the sword in the air and he sliced the log in half to top and bottom Balto was excited to use that attack.

"My turn old man." Balto chuckles

Balto lifts his sword in front of him and lifts it in the air then he sliced the log like his dad did. His dad was cheering for me for the vertical slice and I smiled.

"What's next dad?" Balto asked

"Okay is the shield bash."Dad answered

"What is a shield bash?" he asked

"Here." He passed the shield to Balto

"Woah!" Balto caught the shield and put it on

Dad ran to the shed and came back with some wooden balls.

"Okay son, a shield bash when an object is coming at you, you thrust your shield back at the enemy. I gonna throw these wooden balls at you try to shield bash them, are you ready?" He explained

"Yeah dad I'm ready show me what you got!" Balto grinned and lifts his shield in front of him

Dad gets his stance and threw the ball at me fast a few seconds later I started believing my strengths and bash the ball back. Dad threw more balls at me and I bashed them all at once right after there are no balls left my dad was jumping up and down of happiness.

"Hahahaha way a go son!" Dad laughed

"Heh-heh thanks." Balto chuckles

"Okay next step is the spin attack, is when you draw your sword when enemies surround you, you spin very fast and slice the enemies stomachs."Dad explained

"Ewww! Dad I told you stop saying those things."Balto disgusted

"Oh, man up son come follow me." Dad chuckles

Balto and his dad walked to the next stage but this stage is different from the others but this one has eight logs in a circle also there's a little a space to go in.

"Okay son go in the middle of the circle." Dad pointed

Balto nodded and walk right through between the logs and Balto draw out his sword.

"Come on Balto come on you can do it!" he thought to himself

He believed in himself and he spins around and cut through the logs. Dad was in shock of his son Balto is the most talented boy he ever saw.

To be Continued!

_**Hey guys I know this chapter reminds you of Zelda but this story is kinda different. Also I'm sorry for not giving you details of the family I'm very tired and it's a school night. So forgive me, so right now after I finish this story I gonna re-edit the whole story top to bottom. So yeah I see you guys later! :D**_


End file.
